The Start of Something New
by HSMDramaPrincess
Summary: Now that Sharpay has Zeke and his endless supply of chocolate chip cookies, who does Ryan have?   When Brooke enters the scene, no one has any idea on how to take her.  Is she good?  Or evil?  Who is auditioning with who?
1. Rise and  fend for yourself?

**Okay, this is my first fic, but I have been waiting to put this on FOREVER! I'm not asking you to be nice or anything, but I would appreciate reviews. I have no idea how good I'm doing right now, so your input would be greatly appreciated. As everyone knows, I don't own HSM or anything like that. I only wish. **

BRRRRZZT!—Great, another day of Ryan, the Sharpay sidekick. Sometimes, I wish that she would leave me alone! She is so overprotective of me. What with having to follow her everywhere, be her dance partner, and wear those dorky outfits all the time, I hardly know who the real me is anymore. Wait a sec – where is my dorky outfit? No matching clothes. No pink. No hat! But, I love the hat!

"Sharpay!" I yelled out my door, hoping to get an answer. My parents had already left for work at the country club, so I didn't have to worry about waking them.

"What, Ryan?" I heard an annoyed scream from downstairs. "I'm going to be late!"

"For what?" Where would she be going this early? And on a school day?

"Zeke and I are having breakfast at McDonalds before class."

"Wait, what? What about my clothes? What am I going to wear to school?"

"I guess you're gonna have to fend for yourself today." Fend for myself? But – I've never fended for myself. Ever since we got out of diapers, Sharpay has helped me with everything. And I mean everything. From clothing to reading, I have never done anything by myself. How am I supposed to choose my own clothes?

**So, what do you think? That purple button down there will really help me know. And if anyone can tell me how to put those line things in between my A/N and my fic, that would be great! If you have any idea how this fic should go from here, tell me. Ideas would help. Like, what should he wear? Just review!**


	2. Who bakes cookies at 6 in the morning?

**Chapter 2: Who Bakes Cookies at 6 o'clock in the Morning?**

**capristar2213 – Thanks for the review! I love Ryan too! I'm gonna try and make the chapters longer, though. I just couldn't make the 1****st**** chapter much longer without going into what I want for this chapter.**

**Okay, I'm gonna make this chapter longer this time. Please review! I need your input. Give me ideas. Any ideas. I'll update faster if I have some ideas. Reminder. I don't own anything, except my OC.**

Slowly, I began to orient myself with the situation at hand.

"What was I going to wear if Sharpay didn't pick it out for me? Guess I'll have to think like Sharpay. So, how would Sharpay – wait! I don't have to think like Sharpay. I can think however I want to. I'm free! But, how can I think?"

I've never really thought. Ever. Sharpay has always done everything for me. I've always wanted to be free from Sharpay, but never really realized how hard that would be. I decided to grab a hoodie out of my closet. Wow, I have lots of clothes. Lots of pink, too. The hoodie was from 3 years ago, when Sharpay and I were in Grease. Sadly, the hoodie was gray, but I grabbed some shoes with pink laces. Of course, I grabbed a newsie hat. Although I wasn't acting as Sharpay's shadow, I still wore a hat. Now I had no ride to school. Sharpay probably took the car, so I had to find some way to make it on time. Thankfully, McDonald's is only a few streets away. I grabbed a bagel, and rushed out the door with my backpack. Pink, of course.

I ran 3 blocks to the McDonald's near our house, knowing that Sharpay would still be there. When I arrived, she wasn't. Neither was Zeke. I quickly dialed her cell number. Speed dial number 2. Actually, my only speed dial. Eventually, she answered.

"Hello?" Sharpay sounded pretty surprised to hear from me.

"Sharpay, where are you? I need a ride to school!" Really? She's only given me a ride every day since she got her license. I never got mine. I never needed it.

"I'm at Zeke's. I needed some cookies, so we went to his house to bake some." Bake cookies?

"Who bakes cookies at 6 o'clock in the morning?!"

"Well, I was hungry, and Zeke said he would bake me some."

"Weren't you just at McDonald's?"

"I got hungry before we got there."

"Can I get a ride or not?"

"I'm guessing not, since Zeke and I are almost at school." Great, now what am I supposed to do?

"Sharpay, how am I going to get to school?"

"Ryan, don't you have any other way of getting to school?"

"Well, I have my bike-"

"Great! Use that! See ya, bye!" She hung up rather quickly. And now, I have to ride on my bike! Really, a bike wouldn't be that bad to ride to school, but you haven't seen my bike. It's pink! With sparkles and streamers. And made for 6 year olds. And I have to ride it to East High. Sharpay got rid of my mountain bike as soon as she got her permit. She found it to be too guy-ish. I have no idea why she kept this one, though. Hope I can ride fast on that thing. Class starts in half an hour.

**Hope this was long enough for you guys. I know I haven't gotten to the plot of the story yet, but I felt this chapter was cool to put in the story. How about you? Tell me! Review! I will update after 3 reviews. Or a couple days. Whatever comes first. I need ideas. **


	3. Brooke

**Hey, y'all. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got back from M Fuge in Nashville, aka, the best Baptist camp ever!!! I loved it! Carter rox! Well back to the story. Hope this chapter is longer. Plus, when I wrote my first draft of this story, and I re-read it, I hated it. This one is better. Enjoy!**

As I began with my trek of shame on the 8 year old mobile, I noticed many kids I knew arriving at school in their cars, walking, and other various, less embarrassing modes of transportation. Most who I didn't know were laughing their heads off. Those who I did were just trying to hide it. Troy and Gabriella were trying to rush to class, avoiding any glances in my direction. Taylor and Chad were running after them, giggling to themselves. Jason and Kelsi soon joined them, and I quickly began to pick up on what they were murmuring amongst themselves.

"Nice bike, Ryan" "What? Sharpay pick that bike out for you, too?" and the like.

Apparently, although I was close enough to hear them talking, I was a little too close. A little too close to a tree, in fact. As soon as I realized it, I was heading straight into a tree. When I hit it, the bike's overly pink rubber tires bounced off of the trunk, and I ricocheted right into a girl. And not just any girl. A girl I didn't know. She was average height, with brown hair. I wasn't quite sure if she had highlights, or if her hair color was natural. It was obvious that she had spent a lot of time on her hair this morning. Being Sharpay's brother, I knew quite a lot about hair. Sadly, her hair was now a complete mess. The bike was pretty much a mess. So was she. She was probably new. I had never seen her at East High before. Being Sharpay's brother, I also knew quite a lot about everyone at school. As she began to pick up all of the stuff she had dropped in the collision, I considered talking to me. I guessed that she wouldn't want to talk to me, since I had probably just ruined any reputation she had hoped to obtain today. Or any day. I decided that talking to her wouldn't hurt. That much. I hoped.

"Hi. Can I help you with that? Sorry about that, I'm Ryan Evans. Are you new here?" I really hoped she wouldn't tune me out, which she had every right to do.

"Hi. I'm Brooke Madison. Thanks. It's okay. And yes, I am new here. How'd you know that?"

"Let's just say as Sharpay's brother, it's my job to know everyone at East High."

"Wait, your sibling's a dog?"

"No, Sharpay's my sister. She knows everything about everyone here. My parent's were a bit creative with her name, and well, they kind of gave me a name off the top of their heads. I'm with her 24/7. In her words, 'We've been in all of the school's productions"

"Productions? So, you're a drama geek, too?"

"Yeah, I'm in the Drama Clu-"

"Drama Club? I was in my old school's drama club! I love theatre! And dancing! And singing!"

"Wow! It seems that you love a lot of things. Well, we better get to class. Who do you have for homeroom?"

"Umm, let me check, Ms. Darbus."

"Me too! She's the drama director at our school!"

"Really? That's great! Let's get to class."

As we headed to Ms. Darbus' class, we discussed the productions we were in before. Right before class began, Sharpay and Zeke entered the room, with Zeke carrying her books, purse, etc. Reminds me of someone. As she took her seat, the bell rang, and Ms. Darbus appeared at the head of the classroom.

"Children! May I have your attention, please? It seems we have a new addition to our class. Everyone, please welcome, Miss, what is your name?"

"I'm Brooke Madison."

"Welcome to East High, Miss Madison. Now, class, I have another important announcement. Our spring musicale is soon approaching. This year's production will be-"

**And that's where it ends. For now. I need reviews! Seriously! I am not gonna review if I don't get any more reviews! If people don't review, I think I am a horrible writer, and why bother if my writing is this bad? Excuse me for being a little dramatic, but I need to know how I am doing! It's not that hard to write a few sentences! If I don't get any more reviews, this story is going to end like this! Give me an idea for a musical. If I like yours better, I'll use yours. Mine is pretty lame. Review!**


	4. Brooke's POV

**Okay, 2, maybe 3 reviews? That's all I'm asking. If not, well, then, I guess that this story isn't good enough. Please review! Please! And thanks to capristar2213, I really appreciate the encouragement. It's pretty much the only thing that keeps me writing.   
**

Brooke's POV

I had just moved here from Michigan. From suburban Michigan to Albuquerque, New Mexico. This was my first time moving. I was used to being a popular, smart cheerleader with all of the perks of both sides. Perfect grades, perfect boyfriend, and best of all, I was in all of my school's productions. As leads. Not just a chorus member. Now I have to start back at the bottom of the food chain. Lower than the freshman. And in the middle of the school year! I miss my friends, my school, my cheer team, everything. I was venting my feelings internally, (basically, talking to myself), when I was hit by a pink bike. Not my idea of the best first day. As soon as I saw who had hit me, I was quite shocked. A guy on a pink little kid's bike? Quite confusing. And also quite annoying. This ruined any chance I had at becoming popular here. I guessed that I would have to work my way up to the top the hard way.

Since that would take awhile, I decided to talk to him. He asked my name, and I answered. Soon, I realized that he was actually popular, he had just had a bad day! This was great! Hang out with him, and then my ride up the ladder of success would be a breeze. As soon as he said that my homeroom teacher was the drama director, I couldn't contain my excitement. Suck up to her, and my career at East High was a for sure thing. This would be easier than I thought!

Then she arrived. As soon as she entered homeroom, with her boyfriend following her like a lost puppy, I knew that she and I would not get along very well. Hopefully we would not have to spend much time together. Class began, and Ms. Darbus began to give announcements.

"Class, I believe we have a new student. Miss Madison? Welcome to East High."

I kind of just sat there, while all of my other classmates stared at me, and checked to make sure that I wouldn't be a threat to whatever position they held in the school. Apparently, I was a threat to the blonde's status in class. She was sending me death glares. If looks could kill, I would have been stabbed to death with the daggers in her eyes. I had a feeling I wouldn't want to be meeting her anytime soon. I was so busy concentrating on not being killed by looks, that I almost missed Ms. Darbus' next announcement.

"As most of you know, our spring musicale is soon approaching. This musicale will be Grease!"

The class began to erupt in applause. I heard shouts of

"Finally! A musical without sparkles!"

"At least we get to dress cool in this one."

The only one who seemed less than thrilled about this choice was the blonde. I saw her mumbling something about Ms. Darbus giving into peer pressure. I was quite excited about this production. I had done it two years ago at my old school, so I knew it pretty well.

"Auditions will be today during free period. There will be individual auditions, and pairs auditions for our two leads."

Oh, great, who was I supposed to audition with? I knew no one, and the only way to get a lead was to have a pair audition. The only person I knew was- Ryan! He had just mentioned that he had been dumped by his sister! Great! He had to be desperate for an audition partner. Perfect!

Through the rest of homeroom, I planned the rest of the way to popularity. This is going to be perfect! What can go wrong?

**Please review! I tried to get a cliffie going, but if I don't get any more reviews, this is gonna be how it ends. Sorry, but I really need some more reviews. This is getting really hard with no input from you guys. It's not really hard. Just press the little purple button and type something in it. Please?**


	5. Ryan Evans?

**Thank you guys/girls so much for this! I've finally gotten some reviews! I guess I'll keep updating then. Much thanks for everyone who decided review. But some ideas for how I should go would be greatly appreciated. **

**beautifuladdiction26 – of course Sharpay is gonna hate that Brooke is auditioning!**

**GelphieFluffGirl-Wicked – I love the name Brooke!**

**x-Doctor-Who-Fan-x – thanks, I never see any Ryan stories either, so that's why I wrote it. **

**capristar2213 – thanks for keeping on reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**Keep reviewing, guys!**

Still Brooke's POV

Soon, the class bell rang, and all of us students began to file out of the classroom. I couldn't wait to talk to Ryan about auditioning, now that I knew exactly how this would work out. Ryan and I would steal the show, and my popularity would skyrocket. This was perfect! Who knew that starting at a new school would be so easy? I was so involved in my thoughts about how this would be a perfect schoolyear, I didn't notice the blonde that blocked my exit from the door. The same blonde sending me death glares during class. Thankfully, I realized that she was there a moment before impact. She was talking to Ms. Darbus. Soon, I understood what she was talking about. She was discussing the musical with our teacher! I overheard a few bits of their conversation.

"Miss Evans, you don't plan on auditioning with Mister Evans this year?"

"No, Ms. Darbus, Zeke and I will be auditioning together. Ryan will just have to find another partner."

"Mister Baylor? Interesting choice."

Wait, did I hear right? Did they say Evans, and Ryan? Ryan Evans- So this was the infamous Sharpay! But that means, I have some competition! I had to talk to Ryan! Of course, I didn't have clearance of the door, yet do to Sharpay's presence. And of course, Sharpay couldn't let me just walk out of the door by myself.

"Hey, new girl. Are you planning on auditioning? We really welcome newcomers. There are a lot of supporting roles in the show." She put extra emphasis on the word supporting.

"Oh, of course. I have been in all of my school's productions. As leads." I put extra emphasis on the word leads.

"Really? And how do you plan on becoming a lead in this show? You couldn't have a partner already. It's only your first day." She was starting to become a little nervous.

"I already have a partner." I said, sounding as if I even knew what song I was performing.

"I'm going to be auditioning with Ryan."

"Ryan? As in my brother Ryan? Ryan Evans?" She definitely sounded nervous now.

"Ryan Evans? I'm not quite sure, since, as you know, I am the new girl." I gave a cute little giggle at this quip. This was killing her, I knew it. I mean, her brother, auditioning with the new girl. Especially me. Someone who already posed a threat to her popularity. This was great! If she thought that I was a threat, that means I probably am!

"It had better not be. Ryan is my-"

"Your what? Audition partner? You just told Ms. Darbus that you aren't auditioning with Ryan."

"Zeke, let's go. We have to work on our audition piece."

Yes! Sharpay has been intimidated, and I now have the upper hand for the moment. Now, all I have to do is –

"Ryan! How great to see you!"

"We haven't seen each other in, what, 30 seconds?"

"Well, I have a question for you. Who are you auditioning with?" I kind of added a little eye-bat in there, just to make sure he got my point.

"I was just planning on auditioning by myself. I don't really need a lead. I've had too many of those. I'll probably just be in the chorus." He didn't.

"What? No, you need to audition with me!" I almost lost it there.

"Wait, what do you mean, audition with you?"

"I meant that we could, maybe audition together. I just got here, and you just lost Sharpay, so it could be easier for both of us to do that, maybe?"

Oh, no, he's not going for it. This is not good. How am I going to get the lead without a partner?

**So, how was that chapter? Brooke is turning out to me more evil than I intended her. She has kind of developed a life of her own. Keep reviewing! I need your input! I'll update after 2 more reviews. **


	6. Chapters 4 &5 in Ryan's POV

**beautifuladdiction26 – If you want, Brooke and Ryan can audition! Review, and tell me! If you have an idea for a song, give it to me! That goes for everyone!**

**BabyGlover – Thanks for the short but sweet comment. I really appreciate it! **

**2old2luvdisneychnlbutstillduz – a.k.a. my bestest buddy, ****xXACCEBXx! Thanks for the review! I heart you! And Jason Dolley! But you know that! **

**x-Doctor-Who-Fan-x – I'm glad that I made your day! Thanks for the encouragement!**

**LittleMissySunshine – Thanks for the nice words. ******** I know, there aren't many just Ryan fics.**

**capristar2213 – I love you! Keep reviewing! I wish everyone was like you! You are the best! Can't wait until your story is up! I will be reviewing like crazy!**

**All right everyone! I'm gonna try and write this, but a few ideas would be great! Anything, like what should happen between Ryan and Brooke, or if I should bring in Troy and Gabriella. Give me ideas. Keep reviewing! I love you guys! If you review now, I guess I'll mention you. Is that enough incentive? Hope so. And I kind of decided to combine the previous 2 chapters in Ryan's POV, so it's kind of long. Sorry about that! Review! **

Back to Ryan's POV

When Brooke and I reached Ms. Darbus' class, I headed toward my usual seat, right next to Sharpay. As soon as I sat down, it dawned on me that I didn't have to sit there! I could sit anywhere I wanted! I decided to sit next to Brooke. She smiled at me. I smiled at her. Until Sharpay walked in. She walked right in-between us to her seat. Zeke followed her to her seat, and sat right behind her. In my seat! It felt really weird having someone in my seat. Kind of like there was something missing. I almost missed being bossed around by Sharpay. Almost. Now that she had Zeke, and his endless supply of chocolate chip cookies, crème brulee, and other assorted pastries, I was free!

As soon as Sharpay obstructed our line of vision, her gaze fell upon Brooke. She snapped her head in my direction, then back at her, then back to me, with a gaze that said, "You could do so much better than this." It was like she automatically knew that I really liked Brooke. I had just met her, but I had already started to fall for her. She was pretty, funny, and based on her classes, pretty smart. After homeroom, all I had with her was drama. While I was taking remedial everything, she was taking everything with a CP after it. So she would be getting to know Gabriella pretty soon. While I was lost in my thoughts, I almost missed Ms. Darbus' next announcement:

"As most of you know, our spring musicale is soon approaching. This musicale will be Grease!"

The class began to cheer. I immediately knew what Sharpay was thinking. She was dying inside. Not because she hated Grease or anything, but because it wasn't Twinkle Towne. She loved the glitz and glamour. These costumes would be greaser clothes, and as much as Sharpay loved pink, she hated leather. I didn't mind. I would get to dress in cool clothes. Sharpay and I would rule the audition, and – wait, Sharpay wouldn't want to audition with me! She would want to audition with Zeke! So, who will I audition with? How am I going to get a lead if I don't have a partner? I won't get another lead! But, wait, do I want another lead? I mean, I've had a lead in every school musical ever since I can remember, do I really need another? I can just do a single's audition, and get a smaller part. That would be fine. No, that would be great! Perfect, even. I glanced over at Brooke, and she had a glazed over look in her eyes. I wondered if she wanted to audition. She said that she had been in all of her school's productions. I decided not to disturb her. She looked deep in thought. The rest of class, I cherished my newfound freedom. It seemed that nothing could go wrong. I would be in the musical, and Sharpay would be the lead. Zeke would make a decent Danny. He's no John Travolta, but he doesn't seem to be too bad at singing. Perfect.

The rest of the class period, I spent thinking of a song. I could not think of any! All of my other audition pieces were duets! I had never auditioned by myself. I guess I'll ask Kelsey. She would know a great one. As soon as class ended, I headed for the door, but I couldn't make it. Sharpay, Zeke, and Ms. Darbus were in the doorway, discussing the musical. I heard them talk about how she wouldn't be auditioning with me. Great! It was a sure thing! Sharpay and Zeke would be awesome as the leads! This was working out very nicely. While I was thinking that, Sharpay noticed Brooke trying to get out the door. Of course, she instantly became jealous. They didn't notice me standing by them, listening to their every word.

"Hey, new girl. Are you planning on auditioning? We really welcome newcomers. There are a lot of supporting roles in the show." She put extra emphasis on the word supporting.

"Oh, of course. I have been in all of my school's productions. As leads." Brooke put extra emphasis on the word leads.

"Really? And how do you plan on becoming a lead in this show? You couldn't have a partner already. It's only your first day." Sharpay seemed to be getting nervous about Brooke's auditioning.

"I already have a partner." She seemed really sure about having a partner

"I'm going to be auditioning with Ryan." What? She thought she was auditioning with me? She hasn't even asked me to audition with her, and I was planning on auditioning by myself!

"Ryan? As in my brother Ryan? Ryan Evans?"

"Ryan Evans? I'm not quite sure, since, as you know, I am the new girl." She had better not mean me. I do not want to audition with someone who has already decided to audition with me! I stormed away from them, and missed the rest of their conversation. As I was heading to the door, Brooke caught me.

"Ryan! How great to see you!"

"We haven't seen each other in, what, 30 seconds?" I added a little bit of sarcasm to that sentence.

"Well, I have a question for you. Who are you auditioning with?" Like she didn't know who she was auditioning with. Not me. She had better not be auditioning with me. I tried to sound like I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I was just planning on auditioning by myself. I don't really need a lead. I've had too many of those. I'll probably just be in the chorus." Although I am an actor, it was hard to pull off the 'not knowing' act.

"What? No, you need to audition with me!" She kind of lost her cool there. I guess she had her heart set on auditioning with me.

"Wait, what do you mean, audition with you?" I played clueless then.

"I meant that we could, maybe audition together. I just got here, and you just lost Sharpay, so it could be easier for both of us to do that, maybe?"

Do I really want to audition with her? She probably has a good voice, and if we don't get the leads, then I can still be in the chorus. But, what if I do get the part? Do I want a lead?

**How was that? Sorry again about the length. Review! Thanks everyone for the reviews! I can't tell you how much it means to me! Give me ideas! Anything! Who else should I put in? Who else should audition? Who should make it? Should Ryan audition by himself? Should Brooke make it? Should she find someone else? Whose POV should I use for the next chapter? I would appreciate it if you guys would answer one of these questions in your review. I can't think of what to write. Well, I do, but it would go a lot faster if you give me some ideas! Review!**


	7. Sharpay's POV

**Sorry about how long this took. I had severe writers block, so I had to take a break, and with a musical that I'm in coming up, I had no time to write. And I also had no input from you guys. I really need it.**

**Okay, guys, when I begged you for reviews last time, it worked. So please please please please give me some reviews! Ideas would be great, but I'm not gonna be picky. I am only updating because I know I'm not gonna get any more hits if I don't update! Capristar2213, you are definitely my best friend ever! I love your reviews. If you guys want any ideas on what to review, look at her reviews! If I don't get any more reviews, I guess I'll just stop. I need reviews! And hits! Please!**

Sharpay's POV Before Darbus' class

Wait, did I just see Ryan talking to a new girl? Why was he talking to her? I need to start rehearsing for the audition! It's soon, and we didn't even decide on what we are going to perform! While I was thinking that, I was sent back to reality by my new boyfriend, Zeke.

"So, Sharpay, would you like a cookie? You look a little tense."

"No, thanks Zeke, but I am a little worried, Ryan hasn't discussed what we are going to perform for our audition."

"Ryan? Why are you auditioning with him? I am your boyfriend. I can perform with you. And, you know, when we get the parts, we can be on stage together, too!"

"Really Zeke? You can sing? I never knew!"

"Of course I can sing. Anyone can sing. It's easy."

"Okay, Zeke, if you say so. I guess we can audition together."

"Great! What are we going to sing?"

"I'll ask Ms. Darbus after class. She knows exactly what I need to sing to nail the audition."

"We had better get to class. The bell's about to ring."

Zeke and I rushed to Ms. Darbus' homeroom classroom. Once we entered, the bell rang, and we took our seats. Ms. Darbus announced the auditions for this season's musical.

"As most of you know, our spring musicale is soon approaching. This musicale will be Grease!" Oh, no! Grease! No Twinkle Towne? No glitter, sparkles, nothing? This is horrible! I looked over at Zeke, hoping for some sympathy. All I saw was a look of sheer delight on his face. I heard him say something about getting to dress cool in this musical. Dress cool? While I do agree that the leather jackets are nice, for guys, I am not a fan of the poodle skirts. They just aren't chic. Or cute, or even fashionable. At least not in this day and age. I cannot stand them. **A/N I love poodle skirts! They are my favorite clothing item ever!**

"Auditions will be today during free period. There will be individual auditions, and pairs auditions for our two leads." Ms. Darbus announced.

I saw the new girl glance over at Ryan then. I wonder why. He probably won't audition. If he does, I know he will not audition for the lead. He doesn't have a partner, so he couldn't anyway. And, he wouldn't stand a chance to me. The rest of class, I decided what song we should sing. Nothing too small, it has to be big, huge even. I need this role with Zeke. I had better get it!

**This chapter is short, since I have writers block, and I needed to write something. If I don't get any ideas, the chapters will take longer to write! Any idea! I will take it into consideration! Please! Review! I beg of you!**


	8. Everyone's POV

Sharpay's POV

As Zeke and I continued our classes together, I decided that we should do 'You're The One That I Want' for our audition. Of course, we would nail it. This would be too easy. Zeke, of course thought that it would be perfect. So did I. During the rest of the day, I learned that the new girl wanted to audition with Ryan. That was not going to happen. I knew Ryan, and he wasn't in the mood for a lead role this season. I was glad. It's not like they would be any competition, anyway. Compared to me, they are nothing. This audition would be almost too easy. During lunch, right before free period, Zeke and I went over the steps for our routine. Since he wasn't the greatest dancer, I just dumbed down Ryan's number, and put in more dancing for me. When we rehearsed with the recording, we looked really good!

Zeke's POV

Oh, no! This is disastrous! Sharpay and I are auditioning for Grease together! I know that I asked her to audition with me, but I had no idea that I would have to sing, too! The truth is, I can't sing. At all. Not even Happy Birthday. It's horrible. While we rehearsed during lunch, we practiced with a recording, so we wouldn't strain Sharpay's vocal muscles. The dancing wasn't so bad, but I don't know how I'm going to pull off the singing part!

Brooke's POV

This is a disaster! Ryan doesn't want to audition with me! He feels that it's time for someone else to shine! I have been asking him all day, but to no avail! He doesn't want to. I could find another partner, but it's lunch already, so everyone who is going to audition already has found a partner, and I am not going to audition alone! That would be horrible! I need this lead role! It is the only way I can get popular at this school!

Ryan's POV

I wish Brooke would get off of my back about auditioning! I don't want a lead this year! Sharpay and Zeke can have the spotlight. I don't want it. I can nail the solo audition. That's the easy part. Ms. Darbus was fairly surprised that Sharpay and I weren't auditioning, but she accepted that we are tired of auditioning with each other. I think that I'm going to sing Greased Lightning for my audition. Nice and easy, and I can have a recording of the backup vocals. I could come up with a dance number really easily.


	9. Sharpay and Zeke Audition

**Capristar2213! Thanks for the criticism! I really needed it! I know, I know, it definitely was not the best chapter, but without any reviews, I am getting writers block! Love ya! Be sure to read my HM fic!**

**Okay, guys, I'm gonna try and wrap this one up pretty quickly, because it seems that not many people have been reading it. I've been getting a lot more interest in my HM story, so I'm gonna give it more attention. It's getting closer to the end, so review! I don't even care what you say about it, just say something! Here's the next chapter, so enjoy, I guess.**

**And in case anyone forgot, I don't own HSM, just Brooke and the idea!**

Sharpay's POV

Right now is my shining moment! Zeke and I are going to audition. This should be too easy, since Ryan isn't auditioning! As we walk onto the stage, I strike a pose, and wait for the arrangement to play. Of course, Kelsi didn't arrange this piece; I had a special arrangement from my rehearsal pianist.As the song began, I took a deep breath, and breathed out-

"Tell me about it, stud!" I sounded terrific! I hoped Zeke wouldn't get too much stage fright. He looked pretty nervous right about now.

Zeke's POV

As soon as Sharpay said those words, I got a burst of energy. I knew that I could nail this audition! Sharpay's voice seemed to give me a second wind. It was like her voice gave me a power, a sense that I could do this! I started to sing-

I got chills.  
They're multiplyin'.  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power  
you're supplyin',  
it's electrifyin'!

But, as soon as I sang those words, I knew that Sharpay thought that I was-

Sharpay's POV

-horrible! Zeke cannot sing! At all! Not even Happy Birthday! This is not good. If Zeke doesn't pull this off, then we won't get the lead. I sang the next part with more feeling than I knew. This part went along with what was going on right now-

You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true.

I mean, I really like Zeke, but he didn't tell me that he couldn't sing! I need this role! This could not possibly get any worse than this!

Zeke's POV 

I guess that Sharpay's jolt of energy didn't give me enough to make my voice sound good! I still sound horrible! This is terrible! I guess that there is-

Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do. 

I stink, and that's it! I decided that I would just quit while I'm ahead! It's no use! I can't sing! I walked off the stage, screaming,

"I'm sorry, Sharpay, I can't sing, and I'm sorry that I tried for you. I probably just ruined the audition for you!"

Sharpay's POV

Aww! Zeke tried to sing for me! But he ruined my audition. But he was being so sweet! But I won't get a lead. But, I don't know, I guess he really cared about me to try and sing. But he lied to me. But, I don't even care! He's so cute, and sweet, I guess that I'll just,

You're the one that I want.  
You are the one I want, O, O, Oo, honey  
The one that I want.  
You are the one I want want, O, O, Oo, honey  
The one that I want  
You are the one I want want, O, O, Oooo  
The one I need  
Oh, yes indeed

If you're filled  
with affection  
you're too shy to convey,  
meditate in my direction.  
Feel your way

As soon as I sang that verse, I saw Zeke,

Zeke's POV

I looked up at her, and saw her smiling at me! Sharpay was smiling! At me! Even though I totally ruined her audition! Yay! I was so excited, I almost forgot to sing my next lines,

I better shape up,  
'cause you need a man 

Sharpay chimed in,

I need a man

who can keep me satisfied. 

When I realized that she really meant what she was singing, I got a huge grin on my face, and sang,

I better shape up  
if I'm gonna prove 

Sharpay's POV

I tried to smile, and encourage Zeke singing. It was hard to do that, while singing, but I did. I sang,

You better prove  
that my faith is justified. 

Zeke, staying true to his own feelings and the song sang,

Are you sure? 

And, with our big finish, we sang,

Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.  
You're the one that I want.  
You are the one I want want, O, O, Oo, honey  
The one that I want  
You are the one I want want, O, O, Oo, honey  
The one that I want  
You are the one I want, O, O, Oo  
The one I need  
Oh, yes indeed

As we finished our song, sent an air kiss to Sharpay, and she

Sharpay's POV

Caught it, and put it close to my heart! It was so cute! He was so adorable! He was so sweet that I almost forgot about how, he, ruined, my, audition. Great! Now I don't have the lead for sure! I don't know what to do! Or, do I?

"Oh, Ryan!" I trilled.

**How's that? Review! If not, this story will be over in 2 or 3 chapters. I need reviews! Hope you liked it! **


	10. But Zeke Was Different

**Alright, thanks for reading, all of you guys out there! Keep it up, and keep reviewing! I'm not even gonna ask any more, I'll just try to keep this going, since I have writer's block for my HM story. This chapter is going to be a little short, but I'm being really lazy, so my next few chapters are probably gonna be short, too. **

Sharpay's POV

I know a way I can fix this! I know someone who can sing with me, emphasis on the can, and will sing with me, emphasis on the will. Ryan! The perfect singer! He doesn't have a partner, and so he can sing with me!

"Oh, Ryan! Come over here!" He headed over to my side, chuckling about my audition,

"Yeah, Sharpay? And may I add, very, um, interesting audition."

"I need something."

"Yeah?"

"An audition partner."

"Why? You already auditioned with Zeke, and you are the only ones auditioning. Troy and Gabriella aren't trying this year."

"No, I need to audition with you! You don't have a partner, you can sing, and then we can have the leads like we always do!"

"No, Sharpay, I won't. I don't want a lead this year. I don't want to audition with you."

"But you don't have a partner! You have to audition with me!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I don't have to, since I already have a partner!"

"What? You do? No, you don't!"

"Yeah, I do! I'm auditioning with Brooke!"

"No! The new girl? You don't even know if she can sing!"

"Yeah? And explain Zeke!"

"Zeke's different! He-"

"Sharpay! Forget it! I'm auditioning with Brooke, now, so there's nothing you can do about it!"

Ryan's POV

Yes! I stood up to Sharpay, and I won! Now I have to audition with Brooke. Darn.

"Hey, Brooke! Come over here!"

"Yeah, Ryan? I'm rehearsing my audition piece."

"Well, I think you are going to be singing a new song for your audition."

"Yeah, and why is that?"

"Because you and I are auditioning together."

"Really? We are? But why?" 

"I thought Sharpay needed to realize that she isn't always gonna be a lead."

"Yes!"

"Well, then, I guess we are going to have to pick a song!"

**Sorry this is so short, but I needed to update, so I did. Tell me what song they should sing! Anything! Pick something, or I will pick for you. Review! Hope you are liking it!**


	11. An All Girls School?

**Hey, guys! Thank you so much for reviewing! If only I got more readers, this would be perfect! That will be a continuing word in this story, so look out for it! Don't worry, this isn't the real end, I'll put in an epilogue about how it ends. Keep reviewing! Hope you like how it went! **

Ryan's POV

"I guess we need to pick a song!"

I cannot believe that I am doing this! With Brooke! I promised myself that I would not audition for a lead! But stinking Sharpay and horrible singer Zeke had to have a bad audition, so Sharpay had to ask me to audition, and then I had to get all pressured to audition with her, so then I agree to audition with Brooke, so now I have to pick a song to sing with her! This is horrible! I don't want to do this!

"Okay, Brooke, let's put Sharpay in her place! 5 6 7 8!"

"Tell me about it stud!"

Her first line wasn't the greatest, but she was speaking it, so I didn't expect much from her. But there was something a little creepy about her voice. I started to sing,

I got chills.  
They're multiplyin'.  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power  
you're supplyin',  
it's electrifyin'!

Brooke's POV

I started to sing, and hoped my voice wouldn't be too noticeable. You see, when I told Ryan that I got the leads in all of my school's productions, I was technically telling the truth, but not really. Well, I have a deep singing voice. Not just kind of deep, really man like deep. It was the only reason I got leads. My voice sounds like a guy's so I got all of the guy parts. I went to an all girls school. I tried to sing,

You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true. 

As soon as I sang the first lines, Ryan stared at me, a look of shock on his face. He was probably surprised at my voice. And I don't blame him. I didn't exactly tell him that I couldn't sing a girl's song. I tried to make it through my part, but it was hard. My voice was horrible, and I knew it!

Ryan's POV

Her voice was horrible! I could not believe it! She sounds like a guy! She did not tell me this! She said that she got all of the leads in her school's musicals! I have no idea how she did. I sang,

Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.

This song was more true than I knew. I decided that I would have to deal with this. If Sharpay could deal with Zeke, I could deal with Brooke. And on the brighter side, I wouldn't get the lead with Brooke's voice! This was turning out to be perfect!

You're the one that I want.  
You are the one I want, O, O, Oo, honey  
The one that I want.  
You are the one I want want, O, O, Oo, honey  
The one that I want  
You are the one I want want, O, O, Oooo  
The one I need  
Oh, yes indeed

I need Brooke to bomb the audition, so now I won't have the lead! I love this! But, then, who will get the lead? Brooke started to choke out,

If you're filled  
with affection  
you're too shy to convey,  
meditate in my direction.  
Feel your way.

I guess that this will be all worth it in the end! I won't get the lead! Perfect! I sang,

I better shape up,  
'cause you need a man 

She attempted to echo,

I need a man  
who can keep me satisfied. 

I better shape up  
if I'm gonna prove

Again she tried the echoing thing,

You better prove  
that my faith is justified.

Brooke's POV

What was I thinking? I thought that to be popular, I would just need to audition for the musical, then I could make it and be a lead! I forgot that this was a coed school! Ryan sang with his wonderful voice,

Are you sure?

And we both sang together,

Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.

You're the one that I want.  
You are the one I want want, O, O, Oo, honey  
The one that I want  
You are the one I want want, O, O, Oo, honey  
The one that I want  
You are the one I want, O, O, Oo  
The one I need  
Oh, yes indeed

Well, I tried to sing, and he did sing. It didn't sound too good, but now the song was over, and I can hide myself in shame. Ryan is probably really disappointed in me, and probably hates me by now for not telling him the truth, and ruining his audition. But, when the song was over, he looked over at me with a huge grin on his face, and ran over to me and gave me a bear hug!

"Wait, I'm confused. Why are you happy? I ruined your audition!"

"Brooke, don't you get it by now? I didn't want the lead role! I wanted a chorus part! And you assured that for me! This is perfect!"

"Okay, let's pretend I understand that logic."

"Nevermind. Atleast its over. Wanna go get some food?"

"Sure! I mean, do we have to ride your bike?"

"No, we can walk."

"Perfect!"

**Thanks, guys! Look out for the epilogue! Hope you liked it! The ending will be good for you, MarvelousMariaah. It'll be your kind of ending! Keep reviewing, and the epilogue will be up faster! Thanks for reading, and try to read my Hannah Montana fic, too, and review that! I need input, I have writers block on that one!**


	12. Epilogue

**Alright, guys, this is the last chapter. Basically, the epilogue. So it will be really short. If enough of you beg for a sequel, I might make one, but probably not. I need ideas for anything. I have nothing, now that this is finished. Sadly, I have no more to write, so now I have to finish it. Review, cuz I have no more to write for this! ******** This is going to be everyone and what happens to them after the auditions.**

Ryan's POV

"Me?! How could they pick me for the lead? I didn't want the lead!"

I, much to my dismay, was picked for Danny. Sharpay was picked for Sandy. I guess some things never change, no matter how hard you want them to. But that's okay because Brooke and I are–

Brooke's POV

Together! Ryan decided that since I tried so hard to be in the musical with him, that it wouldn't be too bad to try going out with me! Yes! Plan Popularity is now a go! Again. Going out with the guy who is the lead in the school musical, pretty–

Sharpay's POV

Great! I'm the lead in the musical! Again! Although I'm not with Zeke, I'm still the lead. And plus, Ryan can dance. And sing. And act. I'm not mad at Zeke, either. He tried so hard to make me happy, that I forgave him. He promised to watch me opening night, and he has been busy during rehearsal, painting props. This musical might turn out to be –

Zeke's POV

Okay, well, I didn't get the lead, and who is surprised about that? I can't sing, so I'm going to be a stagehand. That works. I still get to be with Sharpay, so I'm fine with that.

**I wish HSM had more readers. I hardly got any for this story. My HM one got tons of hits, but I am starting to hate that story. I cannot write for it no matter how hard I try! It's horrible. Any ideas for that or any other story I could write? Now that this is finished, I have no ideas, so anyone with anything I could write, please tell me! I need ideas! Thanks so much for reading! **


End file.
